Impossible The Original Beginning
by Citrus-EhJay
Summary: This is the original beginning of Impossible, but i misplaced this file, and I had to restart. It's a lot more Hardcore than what I came up with the second time around. I guess i was in a different mood. RATED M FOR HARDCORE LEMON.


**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the InuYasha characters.**

**(This was the original version of Impossible: it's a lot more sexual, and the writing is probably better. I wrote it on vacation, but I misplaced the file somewhere along the way, so I had to re-write it. The newer version is a lot briefer, doesn't go into such sexual detail, and is a lot … "sappier" Shall we say. Enjoy… Don't read if you object to sadistic (bondage-like) sex.)**

Kagura entered the bluish tinted, smoggy room. Her bare feet tapped the wooden ground softly, in contrast to the way she felt. She felt like stomping and kicking, and screaming out in a low, guttural, hiss. Hate wrapped its thick black fabric around her heart and squeezed. It was his hands that squeezed, threatening to singe her heart it to ashes, and have them blown away by the winds of hell. Her lip curled. It took every last inch of her strength to maintain the slight forced smile that she had plastered on her face prior to entering the room. Naraku, as always, sat in the corner of the room, His head turned, and his piercing hateful eyes starring out of the window. He turned his head to look at her.

"You summoned, Naraku-Samma?" She said. She had meant for her tone to be light and admiring, but it came out icy and seething.

"I did." His voice was the same, low and slimy, full of the sickening sound of his pleasure… But wrapped within the layers of wickedness, was something different than usual. There was a slight breeze of warmth, but the malevolence in his eyes was undying, and his stare sent shivers down her spine. This wicked, immoral, malicious criminal held her heart in the palm of his hand. He had her life at his disposal, and held the strings of her destiny by his fingers, taking pleasure in making her dance like a marionette. But what was she to do? She had attempted over and over again to have him killed, but she'd failed in every endeavor. With each time that she should defy him, she should become more and more of a threat to him, and less and less of use to him. Once she should become of no use to him, he would have no reason to keep her alive… And so, her only hope was to continue to be of use to him, until she could successfully plot her escape. She was born of the wind, and of that comes the natural desire to sail through life, as free as the cool, blowing creator.

Naraku stood, facing her.

"Kagura, come closer." He said. Suddenly, her boiling anger was replaced by a dark fear of what event was ominously lingering. Why did he want her to come closer? What was he going to do to her? Was he going to re-absorb her? Her body suddenly shaking, she walked forward stiffly, consumed by terror of the unknown. She walked until she was only two feet away from him. Then, suddenly, a thought crossed her mind. All this time, being his servant, she had never touched him. She was a part of him, his mere essence, and yet all of this time serving him, she had never just reached out and stroked his skin. She began to wonder… What… What would his thin lips feel like under her fingers? She imagined them to be cold with bitterness… but still so handsome…

What!? Had she really just thought that?! No! It couldn't be…

"Closer." His voice was now a whisper, but she obeyed. She walked another foot, her body still shaking with fear, confusion and uncertainty.

"Closer." The word was like a breath that no human could hear. Only the ears of a demon could pick up the slightest trace of it. His breathing was heavy, and Kagura felt it on her neck. His breath wasn't cold and icy as Kagura had imagined it, but hot and burning, searing her skin. She obeyed his murmur of a word, walking closer still, until there was only an inch between them. He lifted up his hand with painstaking slowness, and placed it on Kagura's flushed cheek. His hand blazed with the same sweltering heat as his breath, and it frightened Kagura more than anything ever had before. Was this heat what it felt like to be absorbed into Naraku's body?

Suddenly, Naraku's handsome face glided forward smoothly, and she felt his lips pressed against hers. Her first instinct was to pull away… Was he eating her!?!? But the pungent fiery taste of him drew her. It sent soothing heat all through her fear-struck, shivering body. And she gasped as he pressed up against her, taking his second hand and placing it on her lower back. He released her mouth, keeping both of his hands firmly in place.

"N-Naraku?" Kagura asked breathlessly. Thoughts raced through her mind. Had Naraku just kissed her? He had! The man that she hated the very most in the entire world had just kissed her! And yet, what she felt in that moment hadn't been hate. It hadn't been love, by far, but it had been blistering desire that pulled her towards him. It had tingled, invigorating every nerve in her body… It was sinful, dirty, and tainted with malice, but somehow, incredibly pleasing. The heat of his body pressed against her made her ache for more than his lips.

"Naraku… I..." She began to mumble, not knowing what to say, but not being able to say nothing.

"Don't speak." He said simply. Her mouth was open, gaping at the scene… Was this a dream? He kissed her again, sliding his tongue into her open mouth, and sliding the hand that had been on her cheek, down to her waist. He began to undo her kimono, forcefully pulling her to the ground. She didn't know what to do… What to think… Lust seemed to taunt her. Did she truly have desire for this man? This wicked, immoral, malicious criminal? Oh! But it wasn't his soul that she longed for… It was his touch, his boiling hot body, with its pungent fiery taste…

He pulled her kimono completely off, followed by her under garments, and undid her hair. It fell loosely at her shoulders, framing her classic Japanese face. Her breasts were perfect half-circles, creamy yellow in color. Her nipples were darkish brown, erect and pointy, raised off her skin. Her stomach was flat, and her vaginal region was shaved.

"Kagura," Naraku said.

"Yes?" She asked, breathless with confusion.

"Take off my Kimono." He said. She obliged, nervously beginning to take off his clothes. He leaned back, obviously getting immense pleasure from watching Kagura, naked, undressing him. Once she'd managed to take off his top, she could see the alarmingly large bulge in his groin. Kagura knew little about men, but she knew enough to understand that he was extremely sexually aroused. She pulled off his hakama, followed by his undergarments, and gaped at the size of his manhood.

"Pleasure me, Kagura." Naraku ordered. Scared and confused, Kagura did the first thing she could think of—She refused. Shaking her head, tears of confusion welled from her eyes.

"Do not disobey me!" Naraku said angrily. He reached a hand out and slapped her, causing more tears to well from her eyes. Grabbing two clumps of her hair in his fists, he pulled her head down towards his enormous erection.

"Suck, Kagura." He said. Crying, she opened her mouth and took it the tip of his penis, beginning to suck slightly.

"Oh, Kagura…" He chuckled, and his chuckle turned into a laugh as she pleasured him. He pulled her hair and she sobbed as he thrust himself down her throat. Her sobbing made the pleasure ten times better for him, as the sound of her pain aroused him.

"Oh, Kagura!!!" He laughed heartily as he forced himself in and out of her throat.

Kagura's tears were only confusion. The feeling of his hands in her hair was invigorating, and the sound of his sexual pleasure made something between her legs throb with wetness. It did hurt that he was pulling her hair, but it was a good pain. A pain that somehow gave her pleasure. He let go of her hair, letting her stop. He was breathless, but not yet satisfied.

"Get… Get on your hands and knees." He said, breathlessly. She obeyed. Her sobbing had stopped and the taunting lust had returned.

"Push your ass into the air." Naraku instructed. She obeyed without argument.

Kneeling behind her, he used his hands to spread her cheeks, and began to use his tongue to lick her anal hole. He licked around, rimming her vigorously, and pushing his tongue inside her. She screamed out, in aggressive lust, craving something that she didn't understand. He licked down from her anal hole, sliding his tongue over her wet vaginal opening and down to her throbbing, erect nub.

"Naraku!" She yelled. It was a low growl of desire.

He took her hands and brought them up, leaving her head lying on the ground with no support for her upper body. He placed her hands on her cheeks, and she held them open. He took his hands and curled them around his shaft, positioning it. He thrust into her anal hole, unmercifully, replacing her hands with his, holding her butt cheeks. She left her head lying on the ground and used her hands to pleasure her nub as he thrust into her.

His icy laugh of sexual pleasure began again.

"Oh, Kagura, Ha ha ha!"

They moaned and screamed and laughed for ten minutes, and then Kagura had an amazing climax. Naraku, of course, didn't stop even though Kagura had finished, but he continued to indulge his penis in incredible anal sex. She was in pain after another ten minutes, and so she pulled away.

"How dare you!" He yelled slapping her across the face. His penis was glistening with pre-cum, and he leaked out more as he slapped her. He violently grabbed her breasts and squeezed them, causing her pain. He started to slap her. He slapped her face, her neck, her breasts, and her legs. He slapped her between her legs, hitting and stimulating her nub. She was already aroused again, and she loved the feeling of him slapping her.

She spread her legs, inviting him, and he suddenly went pale and stopped, all together. _Guilt? _ Thoughts raced through Naraku's mind. What was happening to him!?


End file.
